Prologue II: Light Princess
by SilverStorm300
Summary: May's side of the build up to the final story, the second prologue. This describes how she finds out who she is and what she is destined to do and/or be. If it seems rushed, don't mind, its just a prologue, its meant to get the details across. Happy reading!
1. Part I

**Part I: The Discovery: Part I**

"Gla…"

"Shinx…"

"War…"

"Beau…"

"Blaze…"

The group of 5 Pokemon looked at their trainer, who was wandering down the road close to Oreburgh city, mindlessly walking toward Jubilife City, said to host the next destination.

She was a girl, wearing a black tank top under a red tank top, which had downward curves around the chest. She was wearing a bandana tied around her head, not covering too much of her hair, red in color. She was wearing bicycle shorts and white short shorts over top of them. She wore socks and yellow shoes, with a yellow fanny pack. Her light brown hair was down in the front of her face in two braids. [Yes, her ORAS outfit.]

May.

As Glaceon, Shinx, Wartortle, Beautifly, and Blaziken looked at her, worried, she payed no attention and continued to walk. Her next contest, scheduled to take place in Jubilife, was the place that, in her mind, held her fifth ribbon. However something else was on her mind at the moment.

'_Why do I feel so bad? My stomach's aching so much...'_ She held her stomach. '_It can't be a strange disease, right? My Pokemon are all worried, I shouldn't make them worry so much.'_

"Don't worry, you guys, I'm just fine." May assured them, with a faint smile.

'_No way, this is definitely not a disease. But why…?' _She looked up worriedly. '_I don't think it has to do with him... does it? I've been missing him for a while, I just wish he was back here with me.'_ She smiled at the thought of him. '_He could also protect me from Drew. He's been a little overboard since Johto.'_ She grinned. '_He could protect me from anything.'_

__The rumble in her stomach suddenly disappeared. She looked around at all her Pokemon. She stopped in her tracks, and her companions followed her example. She let a little slip: "I just thought about Ash, and then…" She covered her mouth in realization of what she just said.

Glaceon smirked, Shinx was confused, Wartortle smiled, Beautifly smiled too, and Blaziken nodded.

"Alright, you caught me. I think, maybe, I've developed a crush on Ash, since I started traveling with him in Kanto." She looked down in sadness, as she thought she would never see him again, despite the fact that he had assured her they would after the Wallace Cup.

'_I'm beginning to lose myself, I need to do something to boost my spirits. But, what…?'_ She sighed. "I just want to see him again."

And she would.

All of a sudden, something appeared in front of her, a small pink Pokemon, levitating

"Princess…"


	2. Part II

**Part II: The Discovery: Part II**

"... What? Princess?" May echoed. Her Pokemon looked up at Mew in awe.

"Yes, you're finally awakening your inner Light Princess, May." Mew responded telepathically.

"What? My… Light Princess?"

Mew nodded. "It is reincarnated into another lady every time the last one dies. You were destined from birth to have a strong love with someone who contained massive potential, in the ways of the Aura Guardians."

May gasped. "Ash…"

It nodded again. "In fact, he is coming here as we speak, to train on Iron Island."

"Really? He's coming here?" May asked excitedly.

"In fact, it is without a shadow of my doubt, that he will stop in Jubilife to see the contest."

May covered her mouth with her hands. "He's gonna be there? At the contest?"

Mew nodded again. '_I can't believe it... Mew is telling me exactly what I wanted to hear...'_ But, then something else re-entered her mind. "So, what is this whole 'Light Princess' thing?"

"You see May, in love, the lovers are always equals. There is no reason one should overpower the other. So, if Ash trained in the ways of the Aura Guardian, that would leave you below his level of superiority and power, correct?" May nodded. "So, though, each Light Princess is always destined to be with an Aura Guardian. The Light Princess has similar powers to that of an Aura Guardian, although some are replaced with healing capabilities."

"What? Really?"

"Yes, while an Aura Guardian can perform moves similar to that of Lucario, the Light Princess is more similar to that of Gardevoir."

"Wow…"

"Besides, most Aura Guardians aren't allowed to love."

"Wait, what?"

Mew nodded once again. "Most Aura Guardians are forbidden by mandatory vows to love. However, the one destined to be with the Light Princess is the ONLY exception."

"Amazing…" May trailed off again. "So, what can I do now? Can I read minds, or, or, telepathically move stuff, or, or…"

Mew chuckled. "Patience, Princess. All I ask is that you continue doing what you're doing, missing him, and caring about him, even though he may not be where you want him to be. In time, your powers will awaken fully. Until then, be safe." Mew disappeared. May attempted to speak, but didn't get anything out. She looked down in sadness.

'_I still need time to digest all this? I'm a Princess? Ash will be at the Contest?'_ May thought. Her Pokemon were all concerned, also still not quite sure what just happened.

"Gardevoir, huh?" May thought out loud. Just then she thought she heard a shy Pokemon speak.

"Kir… Kirli? Kirlia?"


	3. Part III

**Part III: #Flashback**

_May was walking through Ilex forest, in the late night, looking for the exit, as she was trapped in there by Team Rocket, and was lost._

"_Glaceon! Can you see the exit?" May shouted to Glaceon, who wasn't too far from her._

_It shook its head, walking back over to May._

"_Then where…"_

"_Give up already!"_

_May looked to her right, and behind her, and saw a pair of Team Rocket grunts attacking a Pokemon. She couldn't see what it was, but she approached the bushes to see the scene better._

"_We know what you are!" The other one shouted. "You might as well just give it up and come with us!"_

_May gasped. The grunts were using their Magneton and Butterfree to attack a Kirlia. The Kirlia was seriously injured, and was cringing from every hit._

_May reacted without thinking. "Blaziken, Flamethrower, go!" She threw her Pokeball in front of the Kirlia and Blaziken materialized, shooting flamethrower at the two Pokemon. May ran and scooped up the Kirlia._

"_Hey, come back!"_

"_Yeah, that Kirlia's our business!"_

"_Kir-li…" It pointed to May's left. "Is that where the exit is?" May asked, to which it nodded. "Come on, Glaceon, Blaziken!" The two followed in pursuit._

_Soon the 4 made it out of the forest, and almost to Goldenrod. "Pokemon Center, Pokemon Center…" May looked around frantically. "There!" She ran into it and ran to Nurse Joy._

"_Help, Nurse Joy!" She realized the situation quickly and took Kirlia from May, running into the operation room, and the light above the door lit up._

_May stood by the door for a while, waiting. May then looked at the time. "Oh no… I have to go, or I won't be able to register for the Goldenrod Contest!" She thought out loud. She felt bad leaving the Kirlia there, but she knew it would be fine. She took off out of the Center._

May caught back up to the present, but then had another flashback…

"_Squirtle!" May yelled and scooped up her little Pokemon, saving it from a Golbat's Air Cutter._

"_Don't be like that. That's a rare Pokemon you have there. It would be left in the wrong hands with you. So give up, and hand it over!" A Rocket commander, female, with red hair yelled._

"_No way, Ariana! I won't!"_

"_Have it your way. Honchkrow, Dark Pulse!" Ariana commanded._

"_Honch.. Krow!" It released a stream of dark rings at May. Squirtle opened its eyes and saw this, and saw May, unable to move._

"_Squir-tle." It jumped in front of the Dark Pulse with a Rapid Spin. The Rapid Spin repelled the Dark Pulse. Although it took its toll on Squirtle too._

"_Squirtle, no!" May yelled. All of a sudden Squirtle began to glow white. "No way…"_

_It's shell doubled in size and when the Dark Pulse was finally gone, the rest of it emerged. "War-tortle!"_

"_Yes! Squirtle is a Wartortle now!" May shouted excitedly. Wartortle soon leaped under Honchkrow and began to spin its tail in a circle. Soon, rings of water formed around it, increasing in size._

"_That's Aqua Tail!" May noticed. The rings enveloped Honchkrow completely, delivering massive damage._

"_Don't take that! Honchkrow, Aerial Ace!" Ariana yelled._

"_Jump, Wartortle!"_

"_Use Night Shade!"_

_Wartortle successfully dodged the flying-type move but then was quickly hit by Night Shade. It quickly stopped in mid-air, and fell right to the ground._

"_Wartortle, no!" It fell to the ground on its shell. "Return, I can't let you do anything else." May sighed._

"_So, ready to hand me that Pokeball?" Ariana inquired. May growled._

_Suddenly, a pink sphere that looked like a moon slammed into Honchkrow, for super effective damage._

'Go now, while you still can.' _May heard a female voice in her head through the smoke. May obeyed the voice and left the building, going straight to the Pokemon Center. As she left she saw a silhouette that looked an awful lot like a Pokemon with a skirt, medium sized, and a pink aura surrounding it._

She turned around to see that a Kirlia had spotted her, and was quickly running towards her, a happy expression on its face.

"You must be that Kirlia! Nice to see you! I'm glad you're OK!" May knelt down to be at eye level with it.

It was trying to tell her something. '_Can I… Can I come with you?' _May heard in her head. May gasped.

"Is that why you're here? Of course you can come!" May said excitedly. "I might need you anyways…" May recalled what Mew had told her.

May brought out a Pokeball and Kirlia lightly touched the button, dematerializing into the ball. It shook once and lit up, showing it was caught.

"... That's that. Now, time for that Contest!" May yelled, her other five Pokemon right behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading! If you haven't already, go read Prologue I located on my page. If you have, then if you want, you can go to my YouTube Channel (SilverGaming100), to see a full trailer for the full story. It's comin' January 1! Look out for it! Thanks again, and see you next time!<strong>


End file.
